


Loved

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: After their morning of coffin sex, the vampire couple gets some breakfast and they both feel like they hadn't felt in a long time.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode a couple of hours ago and have been screaming since and I had to write something. Hope you like it.

**Loved**

Perhaps it was because Cassidy hadn't had sex in a while, or maybe because he hadn't had _that_ good sex in a long time. For whatever reason, after the two vampires were done getting laid, Cass felt different, calm even, and he couldn't explain why but it was wonderful.

He had his eyes closed, just like he had right before Eccarius surprised him on his coffin, when he felt the warm touch of Eccarius' lips against his neck once more, but this time the older vampire moved his lips towards Cass' right ear and bit it gently.

"Don't" Cass said with a smile on his face. He turned to face Eccarius and pressed their lips together. He was an excellent kisser. "How about we go get some breakfast aye?"

"Breakfast?" Eccarius asked, intrigued.

"Yeh know, actual food besides blood."

"I know that, you just happen to caught me off guard. I was just thinking how much I enjoyed our morning and would love them to be like this always." Eccarius said as he made eye contact with the vampire. They both smiled and Eccarius tenderly touched Cass' face. "Let's go then."

They put on some clothes (although Cass' outfit consisted only on a pair of shorts) and went upstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Rosen was not at home and Cass headed for the bathroom while Eccarius looked for something for them to eat. He found a box of precooked waffles and figured Cass would probably like one.

Eccarius was glad to have found Cassidy, someone with whom he could truly connect with, someone like him; he had missed feeling like that. His thoughts were cut off by Cass, who wrapped his arms around Eccarius' hip. Now it was the Irish's turn to kiss his lover's neck.

"Not now, I'm trying to make us some waffles." He said as he put two on the toaster. "Was that all you could find?" He asked once he noticed Cassidy's outfit.

"Easier to take off, wouldn't yeh agree?" Cassidy said in response and winked.

"Go wait at the table while I check on the waffles." Eccarius said.

Cassidy did, but he sat in such an angle where he could still see Eccarius. With a hand on his cheek, he admired him as he poured some milk on the glasses. Once the waffles were ready, he took them to the table and placed a dish in front of Cassidy.

"Thank you, my compliments to the chef." Cass said with a cocky smile.

"Next time you do it." Eccarius said as he went back to the kitchen for the glasses of milk. He sat at the table next to Cass.

"I meant that. Thank you." He said as he placed a hand on top of one of his. "I hadn't felt like this in ages."

"Like this how?" Eccarius asked as he intertwined their fingers.

"Loved" And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been rooting for them since the last episode but I had no idea it was gonna be canon?? Shook


End file.
